batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:Gotham Episodios Temporada 3
de 2016 |titulo = Better to reing in Hell... |sinopsis = ¡ES UNA CIUDAD DEMENTE! Gordon trabaja como cazador de recompensas en una Gotham asolada por los monstruos, mientras busca encontrar respuestas sobre los fugitivos de Indian Hill, y por qué sus poderes parecen estar matándolos. Mientras tanto, el doble de Bruce vaga por las calles, y Barbara y Tabitha abren un nuevo club nocturno llamado "Las Sirenas". }} de 2016 |titulo = Burn the Witch |sinopsis = ¡COMIENZA LA CACERÍA DE BRUJAS! Fish Mooney (estrella invitada Jada Pinkett Smith) toma el asunto en sus propias manos para localizar a Hugo Strange (estrella invitada Bd Wong), obligando a Gordon a formar equipo a regañadientes con la periodista Valerie Vale (estrella invitada Jamie Chung) para encontrarla. El Pingüino se alza en popularidad después de criticar el trabajo del DPGC y investigación de Bruce sobre la Corte de los búhos se ve comprometida. Mientras tanto, Ivy Pepper (Maggie Geha) es reintroducida a Gotham. }} de 2016 |titulo = Look Into My Eyes |sinopsis = ¡EL SOMBRERERO LOCO LLEGA A GOTHAM! El hipnotizador Jervis Tetch / Sombrerero Loco (Benedict Samuel) llega a Gotham en busca de su hermana, Alice (estrella invitada Naian Gonzalez Norvind), y contrata a Gordon para ayudarle a encontrarla. Mientras tanto, el Pingüino decide postularse para alcalde y doble de Bruce empieza a acecharlo, causando cierta confusión alrededor de la ciudad. }} de 2016 |titulo = New Day Rising |sinopsis = ¡EL PINGÜINO QUIERE HACER A GOTHAM SEGURA DE NUEVO! El Pingüino gana poder a medida que se estrechan las candidatura para la alcaldía de Gotham. Mientras tanto, Gordon entrega a Alice (estrella invitada Naian Gonzalez Norvind) al DPGC por una recompensa. Además, Bruce y Alfred se apresuran por encontrar al doble de Bruce luego de enterarse de que este ha estado asumiendo la identidad de Bruce. }} de 2016 |titulo = Anything for You |sinopsis = YO HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA. El crimen en Gotham está en su nivel más alto de la historia, mientras el Pingüino se esfuerza por mantener sus promesas a la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Butch desciende por un camino oscuro con la infame Pandilla de Red Hiid y Bruce comienza a investigar el paradero de Ivy. }} de 2016 |titulo = Follow the White Rabbit |sinopsis = El SOMBRERERO LOCO SE VUELVE MÁS LOCO. El Sombrerero Loco fija sus atención en sus próximas víctimas, obligando a Jim Gordon a tomar algunas decisiones difíciles. Mientras tanto, la relación del Pingüino y Nygma evoluciona, y una cara familiar regresa a la vida de Nygma. }} de 2016 |titulo = Red Queen |sinopsis = ¡DEMOS UN VIAJE! Después de entrar en contacto con una sustancia a manos del Sombrerero Loco, Jim Gordon es llevado hacia un viaje psicodélico en el cual debe enfrentarse a su pasado, presente y futuro. Mientras tanto, el Pingüino lucha con la nueva relación de Nygma. }} de 2016 |titulo = Blood Rush |sinopsis = ¡TODOS SE VUELVEN UN POCO DEMENTES! Barnes comienza a sentir los efectos de un incidente reciente y empieza a volverse loco. Mientras tanto, Nygma profundiza su relación con Isabella (estrella invitada Chelsea Spack) y Carmine Falcone (estrella invitada John Doman) le celebra a Lee y Mario Calvi (estrella invitada James Carpinello) una fiesta de compromiso. }} de 2016 |titulo = The Executioner |sinopsis = ¡CULPABLE! Gordon y Bullock empiezan a sospechar de Barnes, a medida que indagan en las pruebas del asesinato en la fiesta de compromiso de Lee y Mario. Nygma va contra el Pingüino cuando pasa un tiempo sin saber de Isabella (estrella invitada Chelsea Spack). Mientras tanto, Ivy revela su identidad a Selina y Bruce, pero rápidamente eso los lleva a problemas. }} de 2016 |titulo = Time Bomb |sinopsis = ¡LAS CHISPAS SE ENCIENDEN! En la víspera de su cena de ensayo, una amenaza para Mario (estrella invitada James Carpinello) y Lee (Morena Baccarin) es expuesta, por lo que Falcone (estrella invitada John Doman) busca la ayuda de Jim. Mientras tanto, Nygma busca venganza y Bruce descubre más sobre La Corte de los Búhos. }} de 2016 |titulo = Beware the Green-Eyed Monster |sinopsis = LA CARRERA POR UNA CURA. A medida que el virus comienza a propagarse por Gotham, el laboratorio que está desarrollando una cura es atacado. Mario y Gordon tienen un enfrentamiento antes de la boda, Selina se reencuentra con una cara inesperada y Barbara se acerca a Nygma con información sobre Isabella. }} de 2017 |titulo = Ghosts |sinopsis = LAS COSAS QUE NOS PERSIGUEN. Falcone pone precio a la cabeza de Gordon después de descubrir que disparó a Mario. Gordon y Bullock descubren a un seguidor de Jerome (estrella invitada Cameron Monaghan) que planea devolverlo a la vida. Mientras tanto, El Pingüino se sale de control antes de la entrevista televisiva más importante de su carrera por la alcaldía y Bruce y Selina lidian con el regreso de la madre de Selina. }} de 2017 |titulo = Smile Like You Meant It |sinopsis = LA OSCURIDAD PREVALECE. Escapando de Gordon y Bullock, Dwight (estrella invitada David Dastmalchian) trata de revivir a Jerome (estrella invitada Cameron Monaghan) y, a su vez, activar a sus acólitos a lo largo de Gotham. Mientras tanto, las intenciones de la madre de Selina en Gotham se revelan, y el juego de poder entre el Pingüino y Nygma se intensifica conforme los planes de Barbara se establecen. }} de 2017 |titulo = The Gentle Art of Making Enemies |sinopsis = ALEGRA ESA CARA. Con Jerome (estrella invitada Cameron Monaghan) suelto y con un objetivo en mente, la seguridad de Bruce y Alfred está comprometida. Mientras tanto, el tío de Gordon, Frank (estrella invitada James Remar), le hace una visita, y Nygma y el Pingüino se ven obligados a enfrentar sus problemas cara a cara, con posibles consecuencias mortales. }} de 2017 |titulo = How The Riddler Got His Name |sinopsis = ADIVINAME ESTO. Nygma se convence de que no necesita al Pingüino para tener éxito y comienza a presentarse en Gotham como "el Acertijo". Bullock y Lucius Fox quedan atrapados en los juegos mentales de Nygma, mientras que Gordon recibe noticias inquietantes sobre la muerte de su padre. Mientras tanto, la Corte de los Búhos revela su próximo movimiento. }} de 2017 |titulo = These Delicate and Dark Obsessions |sinopsis = EL PASADO VUELVE A PERSEGUIR. La Corte de los Búhos elabora un nuevo plan relacionado con el futuro de Gotham, mientras Gordon descubre información sobre el pasado de su padre y tío, ambos conectados con la organización. Mientras tanto, Bruce se despierta en un templo y descubre lo que el Chamán desea para él. }} de 2017 |titulo = The Primal Riddle |sinopsis = LOS VILLANOS MÁS DESQUICIADOS DE GOTHAM SE JUNTAN. Algunos de los villanos más trastornados de Gotham se unen, mientras que el Acertijo continúa su conquista de la ciudad. Gordon sale en busca de respuestas y todos los caminos lo llevan de vuelta hacia la Corte de los Búhos. Mientras tanto, cuando Alfred empieza a notar un cambio en Bruce, Bruce 2 confía en Selina (Camren Bicondova). }} de 2017 |titulo = Light The Wick |sinopsis = GORDON DESCUBRE EL ARMA SECRETA DE LA CORTE DE LOS BÚHOS. Gordon descubre el arma que la Corte de los Búhos planea utilizar para destruir Gotham, lo cual lo conduce por un camino peligroso mientras los rastrea. Mientras tanto, Kathryn (estrella invitada Leslie Hendrix) y el Chaman del Templo (estrella invitada Raymond J. Barry) revelan su próximo paso a Bruce, y Ivy llega a la ayuda de Selina. }} de 2017 |titulo = All Will Be Judged |sinopsis = LLEGÓ EL DÍA DE JUICIO. El Chamán del templo le revela su mano a Bruce Wayne y establece la siguiente fase de entrenamiento. Gordon y Bullock entran en peligro cuando se encuentran con un búho de cristal que revela los secretos más codiciados del inframundo de Gotham. Mientras tanto, Nygma y el Pingüino se ven obligados a trabajar juntos para salir de una situación difícil. }} de 2017 |titulo = Pretty Hate Machine |sinopsis = TICK TOCK, EL VIRUS ESTÁ EN MARCHA. Gordon corre a contra reloj para salvar a la ciudad del virus Alice Tetch, cuando Lee Thompkins (Morena Baccarin) lo intercepta con su propio plan. Además, Alfred ve un gran cambio en Bruce Wayne después de su entrenamiento con el Chamán (estrella invitada Raymond J. Barry). Mientras tanto, algunos de los villanos más desquiciados de Gotham se unen. }} de 2017 |titulo = Destiny Calling |sinopsis = EL DESTINO AGUARDA. Con el virus mortal propagándose por toda la ciudad, la búsqueda del antídoto continúa, mientras que Fish Mooney (estrella invitada Jada Pinkett Smith), el Acertijo y el Pingüino revelan sus propios planes. Bruce conoce a Ra's Al Ghul (estrella invitada Alexander Siddig) y completa su última tarea para cumplir con su destino, pero se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de lado a su pasado. Mientras tanto, Gordon trata de recuperar a Lee, y las alianzas pasadas en Gotham se rompen mientras se forman unas nuevas. }} de 2017 |titulo = Heavydirtysoul |sinopsis = EL DESTINO AGUARDA. Con el virus mortal propagándose por toda la ciudad, la búsqueda del antídoto continúa, mientras que Fish Mooney (estrella invitada Jada Pinkett Smith), el Acertijo y el Pingüino revelan sus propios planes. Bruce conoce a Ra's Al Ghul (estrella invitada Alexander Siddig) y completa su última tarea para cumplir con su destino, pero se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de lado a su pasado. Mientras tanto, Gordon trata de recuperar a Lee, y las alianzas pasadas en Gotham se rompen mientras se forman unas nuevas. }}